The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight for vehicle, having a reflector, a light source and a collecting lens arranged after the reflector in a light outlet direction to reflect a converging light beam.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 36 02 262 A1. In addition to the reflector, the collecting lens, and the light source, the headlight disclosed in this reference has an aperture arranged between the reflector and the collecting lens for screening a part of the light beam reflected by the reflector. Therefore the light beam exiting the headlight has an upper bright-dark limit. The shade has an edge arranged so that the light beam exiting the headlight can pass along the edge and the course of the edge determines the course of the bright-dark limit. Since a part of the light beam reflected by the reflector is screened, this headlight has no optimal efficiency. Moreover, the shade involves increased manufacturing expense for the headlight and it must be exactly adjusted during the mounting so that the bright-dark limit assumes a predetermined position.